Usuario discusión:Alex AnimeLuver Checa
360px Firma o Umbreon Te Encontrara tipos hola tu has puesto los tipos inventados si es asi tipo magia es mio (aunque me hizieran el dibujo) y lo has puesto sin permiso pero da igual me dejas usar los tipos inventados?Gran deoxis 06:02 3 may 2012 (UTC) El milagro a llegado Quieres ser mi wikiamigo.Crecer es mi fuerte 19:12 3 may 2012 (UTC) Muchas gracias n.n Me encanta la quimera, muy bien hecha. Y acepto ser tu amigo Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 15:15 4 may 2012 (UTC) esto veras ademas de que no se como pudistes decir que no sabias que tus personajes era recolores (a pesar de que los creastes tu .__.) pos te puedo decir que tus ocs estan prohibidos por ser recolores asi como ese oc que pusistes como Vs un recolor de un Vs creado en la wiki y eso es como recolorear un fakemon,un delito tremendo en tal caso haz nuevos oc Psychic-boss70 19:31 9 may 2012 (UTC) no se porque crees que hago buenos arts de personas pero aqui tienes: Archivo:Art_jeffry.png Archivo:Mini_MM_Hydreigon.png Entra si quieres conocerme...Habla si te atreves... lee si quieres... 'Archivo:Mini_maguadon.png 23:02 11 may 2012 (UTC) Enhorabuena 8D Enhorabuena --SOLo 18:08 21 jun 2012 (UTC) Nueva Prueba Gran Hermano ¡¡Porfin ha empezado el concurso!! Por ser la primera vez te avisamos de que hay nueva prueba, a partir de ahora estate pendiente a las demas pruebas etc.. ¡¡Saludos 8D!! . SOLo ~ Pues claro Toma, te regalo yo uno mío. Espero que te guste y que seamos amigos siempreArchivo:Nedrag.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 18:44 17 jul 2012 (UTC) 'Pokémon Esmeralda 2 Hola, soy Martin y me gustaria ayudarte a colgar cosas sobre el juego de Pokémon Esmeralda 2, te arreglé el Sprite de Marcial y el de Blasco para que quede ttransparente, tambíen le puse Genero a los Pokémon, igualmente si querés cambiarlo cambialo, no hay problema Firma: Archivo:Eevee_icon.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.png ^.^ Glaceon | Eevee | Leafeon ^.^ Archivo:Glaceon_icon.png Archivo:Eevee_icon.png 04:43 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Hai ^^' Respondiendo a tu mensaje... pos, los icons de Miku y Len no los hice yo ^^' No se si son parte de un juego o algo de Vocaloid, pero no los hice yo, por lo tanto los puedes usar xD' †ησ σηє ¢αη єѕ¢αρє тнє ѕυƒƒєяιηg†Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png†тнαт ¢яιмѕση ℓιqυι∂ ωιℓℓ ƒσℓℓσω уσυ тняσυgн αℓℓ ραятѕ† 23:30 20 jul 2012 (UTC) La verdad, Sui hizo un icon de SeeU x3 si quieres le digo que lo suba †ησ σηє ¢αη єѕ¢αρє тнє ѕυƒƒєяιηg†Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png†тнαт ¢яιмѕση ℓιqυι∂ ωιℓℓ ƒσℓℓσω уσυ тняσυgн αℓℓ ραятѕ† 23:39 20 jul 2012 (UTC) Los ases Alex, no entendiste muy bien lo de ases, dije ASES, no GIJINKAS :( pero estan buenos :3 los usaré como gijinkas, pero haz ases, como líderes de gimnasio, no gijinkas igual gracias Archivo:Rayquaza.pngRayquaza vuela por los cielos y Meloetta se queda en casaArchivo:Meroetta_NB.png Puedes hacer una cosa por mí? Podrías hacer un Archivo:La.gif de Archivo:Cara_de_Electabuzz.png variocolor? Porfaa Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 19:07 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Hice el linework si te gusta continuo si no, no Archivo:Alex_Artwork.png¿Que tal? ♫♪Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif♫♪ 00:34 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Listo Archivo:Alex_Artwork.pngesta listo lo acabo de terminar ♫♪Archivo:PACHIRISU_I.gifNax Archivo:Phione_icon.gifdiscuArchivo:AIPOM_I.gif Mi serie, te gustaraArchivo:TEDdIURSA_I.gif♫♪ 02:38 7 ago 2012 (UTC) Serie Ranger Me parece bien! Te doy permiso :D Don't be afraid.... of the Darkness.... Archivo:Poochyena_Moemon1.png 01:34 10 ago 2012 (UTC) PAU Hola¡ Pues si quedaste, ya que no es un Concurso, así que todas las Personas que se Inscribieron van a participar, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 01:08 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias por participar Flameppy quedó 2º en el concurso. Aún así, Flameppy ha sido incluido en la Dex de Medisean FELICIDADES :DArchivo:Trofeo_Flameppy.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 13:57 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Alexuuu (?) Alex,me caiste muy bien,quieres ser mi amigo? Ponme un Latios y yo,un Umbreon?Archivo:Latios_gif_by_deexalis-d2y0lie.gif Latios,Latios,Latios,Latios Raichu,Raichu,Raichu,RaichuArchivo:Kawaii_raichu_free_icon_by_katana_the_cat-d31bev3.gif Lo siento Pero los minis te salieron muy borrosos ¿podrías hacerlos otra vez? Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 15:43 15 ago 2012 (UTC) Ra Rah Ah Ah Roma Roma Ma Ga Ga Oh La La Ya esta pronto te saldrá n.n -- sσℓσ 10:08 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Hecho Ya lo Bloquee, Gracias por avisar. Espero que no cause más Problemas, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 23:41 20 ago 2012 (UTC) mimimimi, lalalalala (?) Me caes bien, quieres ser mi wikiamigo, yo te pondria un umbreon y tu un lubdisc :) bueno espero que contestes Soy elena y soy alumna de PCA (discusión) 15:00 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Saga PR aparicion Hola tu te inscribiste para aparecer en mi saga, puedes aparecer solo era por confirmartelo 8D Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 23:53 22 ago 2012 (UTC) La región Alex, no pensé que demoraría tan poco, aquí está la región: Archivo:New_Moonstar_by_Anubis.png Que tal quedó --Llámame Anubis, seré tu Dios cuando Mueras 01:38 24 ago 2012 (UTC) PD: Ya se que quedó mal Gracias gracias por tu bienvenida umbreon(te puedo decir umbreon verdad) (y) ahah bueno y si ayudare bastante a la wiki ;D --Butterfreee (discusión) 02:27 25 ago 2012 (UTC) Etto... Los Umbreon no son tuyos, son de Satoshi Tajiri y son publicos. No me vengas a reclamar porque no tiene sentido ese reclamo. Archivo:Umbreon_mini_variocolor.pngNoche de Oscuridad.Archivo:Umbreon_mini_variocolor.pngEn el bosque del silencio.Archivo:Umbreon_mini_variocolor.png 22:43 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Un reino marchando Claro ve a Imperio Perdido/1ª Edición y apúntate Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 21:10 5 sep 2012 (UTC) IP Me refería a que firmaras en la página de la 1ª edición de Imperio Perdido, es decir, aquí y enseguida te creo tu reino ;) Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 21:23 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Hellow (? Dasdas, me he dado cuenta, eres el hermano de mi hijo (Hero) y te he tenido de marido 20 años... INCESTO -inglip- (?. Okno lol, pa eso no venia xDU, quieres ser mi Burakkurokkushuta amigo? :3 Acepta y te dare el lujo de ponerme un Absol o3o. Y yo te agrego a Umbreon no? x3 Bueno bye .3. ☆~ Иø Ծηε ℛυℓεs... Ƈαυѕε Îм Λ Mα†яyøѕнкα! ~☆ 20:29 3 oct 2012 (UTC) Acepto He mirado tu perfil... eres una copia masculina de mi (?) en fin ponme a Umbreon o Ampharos Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance ~ 13:40 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Felicidades! Quieres accion? Ve a buscar a alguien mas, tengo sueño ewe ~ 07:47 30 sep 2012 (UTC) Alex entra al chat, me aburribo -3- Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Soy Hero ewe Leave me messages 8D Archivo:Haxorus_NB_variocolor.gif Y mira mi dex ewe Archivo:Samurott N2B2.gif 23:03 24 oct 2012 (UTC) El Continente Lirysu Hola Alex, la otra ves estabamos hablando de esto te acuedas? bueno ya son 4 regiones asi q la empesare ahora, no pondre tu region porque no has aceptado iguall por ahora, pero cuando lo hagas mandame un mensaje Atte: 25px|link=Usuario_discusión:Spadin21|Déjame un mensaje Spadin21 50px|link=Usuario_discusión:Spadin21|Déjame un mensaje 15:30 25 mar 2013 (UTC) Ficha TPE ¡Hi! ¡Aquí tienes tu Ficha TPE! Para poder editar tu ficha, hazlo desde el Modo Fuente. Recuerda que esta plantilla debes ponerla en tu perfil o en una sub pagina de ella. Otro dato importante: '''Solo pon el protagonista, los reclutas, objetos y dinero los conseguirás en el RPG.¡Disfruta del nuevo RPG de Draco Studios! 18:58 28 may 2013 (UTC)